galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode II: Coming Storm - 29 Dec 2014
Having found some refuge on Cloud City, the heroes go about their own devices while Nadia meets with her contact. The lunch Ozel and Aela enjoy, comes out in courses giving them plenty of time to savor each of the meals. In the end it costs all of the credits Nadia had tossed to Ozel. Bill finds that the Ugnaughts of the station aren't exactly all the friendly to strangers and gets little help with his endeavor. After a couple hours, Nadia opens a frequency to the crew: "Meet me in the Vapor Room in half an hour." is all she says, before cutting out the channel. GK-13 proceeds with the others to the Vapor Room. H3-4L B07: "Heading there now." (From H3-4L B07): "Hmmm, where the kark am I? Where's the vapor room? CRAP!" Ozel: "On my way" as he finishes paying for the meal. (To H3-4L B07): There's computer directories nearby, you can certainly find out (To H3-4L B07): possibly (From H3-4L B07): i could have used those to find what i was looking for last time couldn't I? The Vapor Room you discover isn't in the tourist district at all but is located in an unused portion of a construction platform still filled with tanks and pipes. The primary patrons seem to be Ugnaughts, but there do seem to be a small number of humans, duros and other aliens. The cantina seems to be busy, most of their tables have been taken up by off duty miners and it's hard to find a place to sit at the bar. A few tables are unoccupied, but seem to be filling fast as more patrons come in behind you. Story Teller: H3 would arrive first H3-4L B07 take a look around to see if nadia is there? Story Teller: You look around, but it seems Nadia hasn't made an appearance yet You still have about 15 minutes till the designated time H3-4L B07 leans against a wall near the entrance to wait for nadia. (To H3-4L B07): rollit (From H3-4L B07): stealth roll to be inconspicous H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 18 ) +12 = 30 Aela Viszla saunters into the cantina, and looks around, taking in all the midgets. Story Teller: As GK, Aela and Ozel enter 5 minutes before the indicated time... roll perception Ozel: ozel follows behind her wide grin on his face Aela Viszla: ... Perception 6)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0">9 GK-13: Perception 17)+(floor(7/2))+floor(14/2-5)+5+5+2+0">34 Ozel: rolling d20+9 ( 17 ) +9 = 26 (To GK-13): You see Bill leaning against the wall in the dark shadows.. no one else seems to notice him JT: no one gets the drop on gk Story Teller: Looking around there's no sign of Nadia, but the tables are filling fast. Only one left Story Teller: Bill is also conspicuously missing Ozel will move to lay claim to such table GK-13 walks to the empty table and stands slightly behind and to the right of one of the chairs, bodyguard style. Aela Viszla sits down in the chair in front of GK, "Go to the bar, and grab me one of the specials." Aela Viszla stretches out her legs, and settles in. GK-13: Statement: Very well. I will return shortly. *goes to the bar and orders a special for Aela* Ozel: "Umm aela, we don't have any credits left" (From H3-4L B07): i feel like the droids got a good cross section of the room Aela Viszla attempts to comm Nadia, "Can you hear me?" Story Teller: The bartender starts making up the drink. "That'll be 5 credits" the human barkeep says. (To Aela Viszla): "Yes?" GK-13: Statement: My master, the Mandalorian at that table *gestures toward Aela* wishes to run a tab. Story Teller: He looks over at the table and frowns. "I'll need something for collateral." Aela Viszla replies, "You OK? Just wanted to make sure nobody was selling you out or something." Nadia walks in as Aela sends her message. Her helmeted head turns looking around before spotting the others at the table. GK-13: Clarification: The gentlemen in the hood *points* has offered to pay for it. H3-4L B07 nods and raises his hand when GK motions to him. Ozel will lean back abit getting comfortable and watching for something terrible ??? is another armored figure who comes in on Nadia's heels. Following where she walks for a moment he goes up the barkeep. "I reserved your meeting room," he says, his voice , while amplified is gruff. GK-13 provided there are no further objections, GK will take the drink to Aela and resume his position behind her chair. (From H3-4L B07): also i have my shot gun readied under his robes Nadia stops at the table. "You're early.. good. Ghurn doesn't like to wait. I think he's getting the room now for us." She casts a look behind her at the bar and the armored man. Aela Viszla takes the drink, with a slight nod to GK, and sniffs it, while watching Nadia and the new armored Mandalorian? Ozel: Ozel will jump to his feet "Excellent, and he can exchange the gems for credit value?" Story Teller: The barkeep resignedly gives up the drink and nods to the man. "Need anything else?" (From H3-4L B07): to Nadia "Keep your comms open to me if you want me to hear. I'll stay out front and let you know if any trouble shows up." Nadia nods to Ozel. "He says he can, but it will take some time. In the mean time.. he has a proposition for you all.. I'll let him go into it." Ozel he nods ??? finishes his conversation with the bartender and ends up with a couple pitchers of ale and a tray of plates. "Adi'ka, K'olar!" he yells back at Nadia. (Girl, come here) Nadia heaves a sigh and goes to help with the man's bounty. Ozel: Ozel will follow after Aela Viszla watches the man and Nadia, interested to see if its her father. GK-13 monitors and records the meeting, while activating his interference generator to provide privacy for the meeting. (To H3-4L B07): "It'd be best if you come in. Nothing will happen here and I won;t be opening the comms for this meeting." Nadia takes the tray while the man takes the two pitchers and they head for a door to the back of the cantina JT: I feel like we might be kinda paranoid H3-4L B07 walks to the bar and flips the bartender tend creds before following nadia GK-13: ((My former masters were paranoid. I'm following protocols I was programmed to implement long ago, you might say )) Story Teller: The back room is private, designed apparently for this purpose. As the door closes behind them, the noises from the cantina are completely shut out. The man and Nadia put the drinks and the tray of cups on the table and almost as one they remove their helmets. Ozel following in behind them and waiting quietly Aela Viszla drains the drink in one gulp, and gets up, doing a loop around the bar to check everything out. ??? pours himself some of the ale and gulps half of it. "Ah.. that's better.You should have some, adi'ka." He says starting to pour a second glass and against her protestations put it into her hand. Nadia takes the required sip before looking around to make sure everyone has made it in. Ghurn Skirata follows her gaze and once everyone has gathered, and he's handed out drinks to Bill, Aela and Ozel with a grin which would be welcoming if his scare didn't make it look gruesome instead.. Aela Viszla sits down and puts her helmet down on the table, her drink on the other side. Ghurn Skirata appears to be a middle-aged Human male with tanned skin, white hair peppered with black, and steely gray eyes. He'd be handsome if it wasn't for the scar going from his nose to eyebrow under his eye. Ghurn Skirata nods to Aela in greeting and looks over the others. "Name's Ghurn Skirata... Nadia tells me you all helped her with some pirates a couple days past." Ozel: Ozel will raise his drink before swinging it back to take a rink drink* Aela Viszla nods back Nadia takes a seat, letting Ghurn handle the meeting. H3-4L B07 stands silently not taking his drink GK-13 continues to be observant and alert for threats. Aela Viszla: "Yeah. It was a mess. What's your story?" She drains the drink, and sits back. Ghurn Skirata seems amused, "My story?" Aela Viszla nods, "Your story. Also, there is more to drink, right?" She checks the table, and if there isn't, sends GK for more. Story Teller: There's still an entire pitcher and a half of the ale left. Bill: "Tone it down a bit red. Were here to make some money and get our berrings not get wasted." Ghurn Skirata laughs. "Maybe one day I'll tell you a good story." He refills Aela's cup. Aela Viszla: "If you wanted sober negotiations, you wouldnt hold them in the bar." She lifts an eyebrow at Bill Ghurn Skirata: "For now, I'm here to talk business." Bill starts laughing and finally has a seat. Ghurn Skirata: "A contract has reached my attention, which I'm unable to fulfill myself. Nadia has spoken highly about you and thought you might be interested in the reward." Ghurn Skirata takes a seat after having refilled his own glass and settles in to say his piece. Ozel will smile, oh? so what level of work does this contract entail? Aela Viszla nods, "I generally love rewards, yeah." Ghurn Skirata: "The contract is a two parter. The first is to track down two missing agents on a hostile mining world in the Mid Rim. The world, Nyriaan, is a curious place, mostly because of its unique and volatile atmosphere that, when combined with its unusually strong magnetic field, makes landing on the planet a most hazardous endeavor. "The two missing agents were working toward the same goal in separate capacities. It seems that the Corporate Sector Authority has been developing a device that can, if it performs as expected, condense all the moisture in Nyriaan's atmosphere into a single, catastrophic rainfall. While such an event might neutralize the planet's strong ionosphere, it would have the side effect of laying waste to much of the planet's surface, as well as killing most of the indigenous animal and plant species. "So, in brief, this is your assignment. Proceed to Nyriaan in the guise of independent miners. Locate the missing agents in Locus, the sprawling planetary capital of Nyriaan. Determine the location of the CSA's experimental device, and sabotage or, preferably, destroy it. If you are able to find comprehensive plans for the experimental device, I will happily provide a cash bonus for them. "I understand that this sounds like a simple mission, but there have been.. complications. It seems that one or both of the agents might have been turned by the Corporate Sector. In their last reports to us, each agent claimed that the other was compromised by the enemy, so you must take care when dealing with either of them. Ghurn Skirata finally opens it up for you to speak "Any questions?" Bill: "When do we leave?" Aela Viszla: "You want me to dress up as a miner??" She looks incredulous Ghurn Skirata: "As soon as you're able. It would be best however, not to rush into this mission. You should prepare accordingly." Ozel "actually this sounds easier then I expected when you mentioned a contract" Bill: "On a hostile world like this Nyriaan a miner in full sealed armor might not be that uncommon." Ghurn Skirata: "Nor are mercenaries hired to protect the miners. Nyraain isn't a very hospitable place." Ozel: "But we are abit short on credits, which could be hazardous" Bill: "They got much need for doctor's there?" Ghurn Skirata: "Credits I can help with. The reward is 12k credits, half of which I can front now. Also on completion I'll arrange an overhaul of that ship of yours." "Nadia tells me its a bit worse from wear. In the meantime, I have long range shuttle you can use." Aela Viszla looks mildly horrified. "This isn't exactly my specialty." She looks at the others, who apparently are all gung ho, and drinks the next glass of ale also. Ozel: "Seems acceptable, not the bounty I was hoping to have but it will help." looking over at aela "It may not be your specialty, but we could use the reward and it helps save a planet" Aela Viszla: "I'd much rather save my own planet than a random one..." GK-13: Encouraging reply *to Aela* Don't be discouraged. Once we discover the traitorous agent, there will no doubt be a violent exchange of gunfire. Also, I am given to understand that miners are fond of drinking, gambling and brawling. A Mandalorian should feel right at home. Bill: "I'm more interested in this device, it's supposed to compress all the moisture in the atmosphere and release it as a storm?" Ghurn Skirata: "I don't know all the specifics, but that's what's been reported." Aela Viszla: "Don't forget you will be dressed up as my miner's filthy companion droid." She points out to GK, with emphasis on filthy GK-13: Melodramatic sigh: At this point, I suppose I must become accustomed to such indignities. Bill: "Or the bodyguard of a nobel looking into business opportunities with the mines." GK-13 looks at Bill, his optic sensors brightening perceptibly. "A more pleasing scenario, by far." Bill: "So you didn't answer me. They need doctor's there?" Ghurn Skirata shrugs. "Couldn't say one way or the other. Never knew someone to turn down one before." Ghurn Skirata finishes off his glass and pours himself another one. Bill: "Well that's my working alibi and some spare credits for me." Aela Viszla takes another also, "Nadia, you and Ghurn go way back, right?" Ghurn Skirata pulls out a datachip once settled and puts it on the table. "This is some basic information about Nyriaan, Locus and the agents. If you come up with any more questions before then, Nadia has a direct line to me." Ghurn Skirata snorts at Aela's question. "I've known her before she could wear armor!" Nadia sighs ."Ghurn is my uncle.." Bill: "Where are the shuttles and do you think we should take seperate shuttles?" JT: that's sounds a bit creepy he's her creepy uncle Ghurn Skirata sobers going back to the task at hand. "A single shuttle, and that's up to you, though you'd have to provide any other transport." Aela Viszla: "My father had my in armor well before my first birthday, so that seems like a long time." She laughs and drinks, and looks at Nadia. Bill gets quiet thinking out the contract Ozel: "A single shuttle should be fine, but I can see a handful of success and flaws that we may hit, so I suppose we will play it by ear" (From Bill): to eve via our private comms "Eve, we might be gone for a while. Don't get stolen while were gone. If it's not too much trouble." Ghurn Skirata: "Take what time you need to prepare, but don't wait too long. I wasn't told when the machine would be activated." GK-13: Query: How long will we have to prepare? Is the journey to this system a long onw? *one Bill: "I fail to see how this device kills everything on the planet." Ghurn Skirata: "it's on the other side of the Mid Rim, so using the shuttle, about a week." Ozel: "Complete atmospheric change could endanger a lot of flora and fauna, that are not used to such conditions Bill: "It isn't a change though, it gathers all the airborne moisture and releases it altogether as a massive storm. It would take a week at best for an average planet to restabalise." Nadia seems embarrassed by Ghurn's earlier antics and hides it by finishing her glass. GK-13: Commentary: Large scale industrial mining has a tendency to destroy planetary ecostystems, in any event. I suspect the real problem is that this device can be weaponized, posing a threat to multiple worlds. Aela Viszla: "Does this device have further military applications? Is someone else considering using it on population centers?" Bill: "Anything caught in the storm would be devastated of course. Be an effective weapon if it controls where the storm's released." Ghurn Skirata: "Right now, the contractor is concerned about getting it away from the CSA. Though suffice to say. If they're successful then the Empire might get their own ideas on how to use it." (To Bill): "Do not concern yourself with me. Weapon systems are fully operational." Poison: was think it'd be a good tool for the mandos, but Ghurn is a mando so maybe thats where its going already (From Bill): "Good to know. See you soon sweetness." Ghurn Skirata slaps his knee and finishes off his drink. "Well then.. I'll be off. Let me know what else you need, but don't delay too long." Bill: "Alright then, well i have one or two things i wouldn't mind getting but nothing i can't work without." Aela Viszla nods, and frowns, downs her drink, "We'll be in touch." Ghurn Skirata stands and before he puts his helmet back on seems to level a look at Nadia. which she seems to understand as she responds with a frown and a nod. Ozel ozel will pick up the data chip "Guess I have more reading to do" Bill: "I'd be happy to handle that if you like captain." "I swear you mandos and your weird... talking without talking thing. It's all looks and gestures with you people." Aela Viszla lifts an eyebrow at Bill. Ozel: "Sure" he hands the chip to bill "Just make sure we all get a chance to read over it" GK-13: Wry commentary: The body language of organics, generally, is often quite perplexing. Bill grabs the chip and heads out saying "Message me when and where you want to meet when everyone else is ready." (From Bill): so between some scraps on the ship and access to the holonet could i build the data chips i'm trying to acquire?" GK-13: Query: Shall we find this shuttle and make our plans, then? Ozel: "Seems like a good step, although we should work out the basics of WHO we are incase we need it to get on the shuttle" GK-13: Comment: You are suggesting aliases, I presume? Ozel: "Correct, We should not make a name for ourselves before we at least have a decent location to hide" GK-13: *nods* A reasonable precaution. My old master, Soola Eeb, would approve. (From Bill): also i download the data of the chip i got once i'm alone Aela Viszla stands up, "Well, I'm gonna go ... somewhere other than this bar full of midgets, and get drunker than I am, join me, don't, whatever!" (To Bill): the data is waiting in the handouts. You can only retrain that which you met the prerequisites for and you need to wait for your next level. All the rules for that are in the regulations Ozel: "We barely got paid and your going to drink it away already?" Story Teller: Oh.. there was a credit chip with the datachip too Gerard P.: so 2 chips? Story Teller: 2 chips, 1 of which Bill no has. one a credit chip with 6k on it the other the data chip Ozel will hand the chip to aela "Try not to drink it all away, we will need this once we are done" JT: why would you give her the credits also what about the gems Aela Viszla nods, and puts it in a safe place in her armor. "I'll try to keep my drinking within the 2000 credits a day range." She winks at GK. Gerard P.: im assuming she has a wrist computer to store then, and if for some reason I cant make it, the creds we might need aren't lost :-p GK-13: *wisely remains silent* Poison: she has a full computer built into the armor. JT: did anyone else get a weird vibe just now Gerard P.: gems on the other hand is a good question...which I forgot to ask about Alicia G (GM): sorry was finishing up updating the handout which I made last minute GK-13: Query: So, how shall we proceed? Aela Viszla: I think what I heard earlier, was one of us poses as a noble, I pose as the bodyguard of said noble we find out stuff, snatch and grab stuff, and make our exit did I get the plan? You all thought I was just drinking =P GK-13: Comment: Vague, but the closest thing approximating a plan that's been uttered so far. Aela Viszla: "Don't we have an infiltrator on our team already?" Ozel: "Could work, I can carry out any role that is required" he smiles Nadia empties the second pitcher into her glass as she listens to the others come up with a plan Aela Viszla: "Why dont you pose as a noble." She grins, then gestures at Bill, "He can be your private physician, and GK can be our butler-servant." "Nadia, you are coming, yes?" Nadia: "I haven't decided yet. Ghurn asked me to stay." Bill hands Ozel back the data. "Might work, but i've got ideas as far figuring out what happened." GK-13: Observation: A plausible, if undignified, role. Story Teller: Bill has the data chip Ozel ozel will plug the data chip into his wrist computer "Ill start some basic research while we travel" JT: so the corporate sector is like a sealed zone or CSA employee's go into the neutral zone from time to time. also any info on local fauna Alicia G (GM): ah missed that Gerard P.: he said he handed it back JT: no i gave it to ozel Alicia G (GM): its now in your Journal Gerard Gerard P.: :0D Aela Viszla nods at Nadia. "Its up to you. You are welcome to come along if you want. Its good to reconnect with old friends, too." She gets up, "Alright, well, if we're gonna discuss whatever, its best to discuss it back on our ship." Ozel: Ozel will rise "Correct, we should gather what we need and be on our way" (From Bill): so how difficult/bad would it be if i stole a seperate long range shuttle with the express purpose of crashlanding it in the corporate sector while parachuting to safety? (To Bill): deathwish bad JT: could i get a parachute here? (From Bill): i LIKE those odds (From Bill): not really (From Bill): wait the stealing a seperate shuttle or the crash landing? Nadia stands and picking up her helmet prepares to follow the others out (To Bill): crashlanding is easy. surviving is hard Ozel: "Nadia, we didn't get a chance to discuss the crystal exchange with him, which could cause some problems" GK-13 prepares to follow along, as well. (From Bill): that's why i need a parachute Nadia: "He needs to find a buyer for them, which may take some time. He hoped he'd have something for you by the time you returned." Aela Viszla waits for the others to exit to exit herself, picking her helmet up, and sliding it back over her head. Ozel: "ah, well then. guess we should just wing it for now" Nadia: "It's one of the main reasons he went ahead and gave you the advance on the reward. I don't think he would have done so otherwise." Ozel: "Guess we should get some better clothing and a shine job for your armors, if we are going to be /rich/ we will need to look the part" Nadia heads out of the room and into the din of the cantina now in full form with the main room filled with off duty workers. GK-13: Affectionate commentary: I like the way your thoughts process, organic! Ozel: "also I say we reach out to the former agents and see what we can drag out of them" (From Bill): also are their any interesting predators on this planet... the handout didn't say (To Bill): that's because it didn't brief you on the fuana Aela Viszla nods, "The ones that may have defected? What is your thinking?" Ozel: "Well, we aren't sure which defected...but we can always get some one on one time set up for you with them. Find out what they know, find if they defected and if so dispose of them before they can turn on us" Aela Viszla: "When you say 'One on one time' you are suggesting I torture them, I take it?" She eyes Ozel. Ozel: "Not torture, but make them talk, sweet talk even if you have to" Aela Viszla: "Sweet talk? Have you met me??" Bill: "Or me, you'd be surprised how much someone will tell you to avoid surgery without anesthesia." " Either way we have a week in a shuttle to work it out i'll meet you there." Ozel: "Torture isn't my go to, but if we can just make them not want to lie to us. and id rather not be stabbed in the back" Nadia laughs at hearing this. "Shuttle is a bit of an understatement..." GK-13: Observation: Torture rarely has the effect of producing the desired information. More commonly, the organic being questioned will merely tell you the thing you wish to hear. The HK series assassin droids frequently found this to be true, I'm given to understand. JT: also bill walked out (From Bill): H3 heads back to the ship and recharges before going to the shuttle and going into standby until someone moves hime or calls him or something Ozel aela care to get your armor shinned up, you have the credit chip at the moment, I could use a outfit for the occasion and I think our service droid could use a oil bath and a waxing Aela Viszla looks at GK-13, "You know, scintifically proving that hypothesis would result in a lot of very tortured people." Ozel: "" * (To Bill): you haven't been told where the shuttle is Aela Viszla nods, "Yeah. I can buff my armor, and if Nadia ia also coming as a bodyguard..." (From Bill): then i just go to make sure i'm fully charged GK-13: Statement: Affirmative, the HK's were well known to have a programming flaw that could develop into the manifestation of sadistic behaviors. Fortunately, my more advanced programming does not suffer such deficiencies. Nadia remains silent to whether or not she's going along or not. At least for the moment. Story Teller: The crew take the lift back up to the Concourse where the Venture has been docked. The trip takes several minutes due to how deep into the station they had gone to get to the Vapor Room. Aela Viszla: "What does the force tell you to do?" She asks Nadia, not mocking. Nadia head turns sharply at Aela. "Tells me that you should be more careful to what you say in public places." Alicia G (GM): yes and I said you guys are in the lift heading back Poison: I thought we were back on the ship, I said I was going back to the ship like 10 emotes ago ok, the point of going back was not to say anything in public, so we can delay everything I have said since I got up until we're on the ship, my apologies. Nadia heads for the barracks upon arriving back to the ship, leaving the others to discuss what they need to. Alicia G (GM): honestly.. just assume you had been speaking either in the room or in the lift. From this point you're on the ship its too hard to go back in time interrupts the flow too much Aela Viszla looks at the Ozel and the others, "Do we have anything further to discuss?" JT: we should probably figure out what we doing with the pirates before we leave Poison: toss them onto Cloud City, and let them be Cloud City's problem GK-13: (( maybe they are worth a bounty to someone? )) Ozel don't believe so Category:Forgotten Ones